


In Which Harry is a Prince and Louis is a Pop Star

by moutonrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble I wrote for a 'verse that is much more fleshed out in my head. Harry is an actual honest to Betsy prince and Louis is in One Direction.  This is how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry is a Prince and Louis is a Pop Star

Harry and Louis meet on a talk show. Louis is there with One Direction to do some single promo, and Harry is there because he’s Prince fucking Harry of the royal family and why the fuck not? 

*

Louis first sees him walking down the hall from the opposite direction. He’s surrounded by security of course, but is smiley and seems pretty happy. When Louis gets closer he bites his lip, winks flirtatiously, and works his ass as he walks away like no one’s business. 

He doesn't see, but Harry’s head follows him as he walks away. Prince Harry Styles knows trouble when he sees it, and Louis Tomlinson of One Direction has trouble written all over him.

*

Louis has never been more grateful that Graham Norton has all of his guests on the couch at the same time as he is right now. He and Harry have been flirting and making eyes since the One D boys walked on stage and Harry held his hand a bit longer than normal when they shook. Louis looked up at him through his lashes and murmured 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you your highness.” 

Harry sucked in a breath and from then on out he knew without a doubt that he was screwed. 

*

Harry asks for his number after the show ends. Louis gives it to him without hesitation as his bandmates all stand behind him watching unabashedly. Niall is practically vibrating with excitement, Zayn is smirking uncontrollably, and Liam looks like he is in the midst of an existential crisis over the whole thing.

* 

The boys all go to Louis’ after the taping. Louis is currently staring hard at Harry’s number on his phone accompanied by Niall, who looks just as wistful as Louis does. Liam is pacing back and forth.

“Louis.” He says “Louis do you know what this means?”

Louis looks up, brows furrowed.

“It means that a hotass openly gay prince thinks I’m awesome?” 

“Exactly!” Liam cries “That’s what that means. What if you two date?! Do you know how high profile your relationship would be?”

“I mean.” Louis said “I hadn’t really thought about that. I was more than a little distracted by his face and his curls and man he smells so good. Did you smell him, Niall? He smelled so good.”

“That he did, Tommo.” Niall confirms “He really was lovely.” 

Liam cries out in frustration and flops down next to Zayn, who rubs his knee sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry, Li.” He says “Harry’s an important figure. I’m sure if he and Louis started dating his security would be careful with Lou.”

Liam nods.

“It’s not just that. It’s just that…you’ll be all over the place. The spotlight’ll really be on you. I know how hard it was on you when you came out.”

Louis smiles softly at him.

“Oh, Liam.” He murmurs softly. 

He sits up and moves closer to his friend.

“While that was a very nasty and rough time, I’m glad it happened. I learned a lot from it. My skin is thicker now. Whatever happens with Harry happens. It’s early days yet”

“Of course.” Liam says “That’s very true. It’s early.” 

*

A little bit later in the evening Harry texts Louis. Louis sees his name on the screen of his phone, squeals like a teenage girl, and rolls around the couch kicking his feet.

“What the fuck?” Zayn asks.

“Harry!” Louis sqeals “He texted me!” 

Niall scrambles over to him and looks over his shoulder.

“What does it say what does it say?!” 

Louis bats him away and reads the message, giggling and squealing more when he’s finished.

“HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME!” 

Niall crows excitedly and hugs Louis fiercely while Zayn and Liam share a look that says ‘oh god here we go.’ 

*


End file.
